


Lost In Reflection

by stylescoalition



Series: Can't Help Falling In Love [3]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, also poses interesting questions such as can aleks actually eat 80 chicken nuggets in 1 night?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Aleks and Brett have just arrived in Austin together a day before the first day of RTX 2018 and they're too tired from the airplane ride to go out. However, that doesn't mean they can't enjoy a very hot, very steamy night with each other.





	Lost In Reflection

 

There’s nothing like local Austin food to remind Aleks and Brett that they’re at RTX - specifically, the local McDonald’s. Listen, Aleks was craving McDonald’s after leaving the airport so cut him some slack!

They could’ve gone out with their friends to the local bars and restaurants but after a long day of going through TSA checkpoints and rushing through terminals, him and Brett are content to just spend the rest of the night with their other half, eating fast food on the comfortable bed of their hotel room. Considering the next few days will consist of the both of them and the rest of Cow Chop interacting with fans and other members of Rooster Teeth staff, one night to themselves to recharge and prep for the week ahead is actually smart.

Aleks opens his mouth to bite down on all the fries that Brett’s holding, chewing them up and swallowing them down and Brett chuckles softly at the quickness before dipping a handful of fries into the ketchup. “You know what, suggesting McDonald’s wasn’t a bad idea.” Brett concedes as he shoves the handful into his mouth.

“How come our McDonald’s doesn’t have this?” Aleks furrows his eyebrows together as he reaches over for his vanilla shake. “Seriously, 40 nuggets and 2 large fries for 4 bucks? Besides the drinks, we just spent 8 bucks on all this fuckin’ food, bro.”

“It is a pretty good deal.” Brett nods his head sagely, raising his eyebrows in brief acknowledgement. “Are you actually going to eat all those nuggies though?”

Aleks looks back and forth right as he presses the straw to his mouth before taking a long, languid sip. He pulls away and smacks his lips together a few times before he shrugs and sets the shake back on the nightstand. “Maybe I will. Maybe I won’t. Point is, it was all 8 bucks.”

Brett snorts and shakes his head in amusement as he finishes off his second large fry before tossing the empty carton into his bag. “If you can eat 80 nuggets before the end of the night, I think I might actually propose.”

“We’ve been dating like, 8 months now, right? Might as well take that next step.”

“Ahh, let’s wait 8 more months.” Brett holds up a hand and squints his eyes when he feels his phone vibrating in the pocket of his sweatpants. “Not saying I’d be opposed to that because if married life with you is anything like it’s been since you moved in, I’d be pretty damn happy to call you my husband.” He says as he reads the new text that flashed on his screen.

The corner of Aleks’ lips turn up into a grin and he ducks his head, popping a nugget into his mouth before he checks his own phone. He still remembers when Brett offered to let him live at his home until he could find a place of his own, a temporary solution to a very new problem of Aleks’ at the time. One month turned into two, then three, four… the fourth month living together was especially significant because by the end of that is when they began fooling around.

He and Brett just sort of fell into this, much like everything else in their life. Life takes you on interesting paths, paths that you’d never think you’d embark on but whether you knew it or not, it was going to happen. When Aleks first met Brett, he certainly didn’t know they would become coworkers and even good friends, let alone boyfriends. The path they took to get to that last one was incredibly long, strewn with obstacles, and looming with insecurities, but then that’s what makes their relationship mean so _much._

 

“Hey, your friend, Asher, wants to know if we wanna come down to 6th Street to get drinks with him and a fan. She’s buying.” Brett announces.

"Asher's your friend too."

"Just because we're dating doesn't mean all of your friends are my friends."

"Never was able to get through to you about him," Aleks sighs. "But nah, I wanna stay in. No offense, I bet she’s probably real cool if Asher’s going out with her but that still doesn’t sound like something I wanna be apart of.”

Aleks loves the fans a lot! They’re sort of paying his bills so he owes the fans all his gratitude but he’s not in the right headspace currently to deal with it - social interaction with other people besides his incredibly hot, buff boyfriend, that is.

“Free drinks though.”

Aleks shrugs and pops another nugget into his mouth. “Yeah. But I’ll pass… unless you wanna go, for some reason.”

“Mmm, not really.” Brett shakes his head and texts his rejection to Asher before he sets his phone to the side. “Not because of the fan, but because I’d rather stay in with you.”

“If you make me blush, I’m going to break up with you.”

Brett grins hugely and adjusts the hat on his head before he looks into his boyfriend’s eyes, holding out his hands on either side like scales. “Well it’s really rather simple,” he starts as one of his hands raise, “should I go out with Asher and ruin his chances of possibly having a good night with a girl or,” he lowers that hand to raise the other much higher, “should I stay in with my hot, younger boyfriend, eating McDonald’s with him on our warm bed before we have some awesome shower sex?”

Aleks almost chokes on his nugget and pats his own back to help it go down his throat and then he hurriedly takes a sip of his shake. “You uh, wanna fuck in the shower? Like, right now?”

“We can finish eating first, it’s not like we-”

“Nope, I’m done.” Aleks shakes his head and shoves his nuggets into the bag as Brett watches on in high amusement. “You, me, shower, _now.”_

Brett laughs and nods as he climbs off the bed. “Aye aye, captain. You really sure you want those nuggies to go to waste though?”

Aleks presses his lips together as he looks back to his bag, thinking of all the lone nuggets who still need a home. He’d hate for them to go to waste… but that’s what the fridge is for! They might not taste as good reheated but that’s the reason sauces were invented! He rolls the top of the bag down before climbing off the bed as well, beelining it to the fridge to shove the bag inside before closing the door. “There, they’ll be good for a few days.”

“That uh, doesn’t sound too healthy.”

“I mean if you’re gonna question my eating habits, then I can tell you it wouldn’t be healthy for you to get blue balls.”

Brett smiles brightly and clasps his hands together, batting his eyelashes rather innocently over at his smaller, younger boyfriend, as he walks on over. “Aleksandr, the love of my life, you know I would never do something like that!” And as he continues to smile, he pats Aleks’ shoulder and gives it a hard rub before he maneuvers behind Aleks to steer him towards the bathroom. “Everything you do is just… absolutely healthy. You’re more healthy than I am.”

Aleks looks up at the ceiling with squinted eyes, rubbing his chin. “Uhh, you’re kind of going overboard with it but you’re back on my good side again.”

“And now I’m going to be _in_  your good side.”

“Does that mean you’re like… fucking my right hip?”

“I was trying to be kind of funny and I failed, don’t think too hard about it.”

“As hard as I’m going to be when I’m naked in that shower with you? HA!” Aleks claps his hands together and gives a small fist pump. “Fuckin’ nailed it.”

A soft chuckle emits from Brett’s mouth but it gradually increases into a loud, hearty laugh right as he and Aleks make it inside the bathroom. “God, do you know how much I fucking love you? I’m so glad you’re mine.”

Aleks is pretty fucking glad he’s Brett’s too and vice versa. There are some days he’ll wake up and even though Brett’s strong arms are wrapped around him, his gruff beard grazing his neck, and their bodies pressed firmly together, Aleks still can’t believe that Brett is his. He doesn’t know what the hell he did to deserve a man like him and the life he has with him but he’s thankful for it, every single day. He’s thankful for every single thing in his life but Brett is definitely number one.

 

After Brett sets out the towels and robes, he and Aleks strip away their clothing and then he turns on the hot water. He sticks his hand inside a few times to make sure the water is at the perfect temperature between _“Satan’s asshole”_ and _“fucking Antarctica”_ before stepping over the threshold. He holds his hand out for Aleks, twiddling his fingers back and forth and Aleks gently takes his fingers, smiling as he’s led into the shower and giving a surprised chuckle as Brett thrusts Aleks forward into his body.

“You don’t really waste time.” Aleks’ chuckle dies down to nothing and he bites down on his lips as he looks down to Brett’s. Even with his big beard, it doesn’t detract from his big, kissable lips even an ounce.

“Can’t waste time when I have a boyfriend as hot as you.” Brett says softly, tilting his head and leaning forward as he holds onto the small of Aleks’ back with both hands. “I’m sure you don’t either…”

“Fuck no.” Aleks whispers as he meets Brett halfway to softly capture his lips, breathing out in relief through his nose as he frames Brett’s face in his hands.

Aleks’ head tilts the other way and he sucks gently on Brett’s bottom lip, Brett returning the favor soon after with a small groan. Brett nips along his lip and presses his nails into Aleks’ wet skin, dragging his fingers up and down along the curvature of his back in a slow, soothing motion. Aleks’ shoulders slump and his body almost falls limp as he lets the comforting sensations wash over him; the sultry stream of the water cascading over their contrasting bodies, the deft, hot lips of Brett’s claiming his, and the big, bruising hands of Brett’s gently grabbing onto his body in a pleasing juxtaposition.

Brett’s tongue traces the line of Aleks’ mouth and Aleks’ barely parts his lips open enough for Brett to slide past and Aleks moans as his boyfriend’s tongue meets his. He brings one hand to the back of Brett’s head, burying itself into his dark hair while the tip of his tongue swirls around his and Brett beautifully mirrors the motion. Their tongues are perfect symmetry in the way they dance, like a seasoned couple sharing a waltz. In the grand scheme of things, they haven’t been dating for too long but they’ve known each other for such a significant amount of time that it doesn’t feel that way at all.

Their kiss is in no way extravagant but is still quite beautiful in its simplicity and ease.

After a few minutes, Brett presses in hard with his mouth before he slowly pulls his head away. He can’t help but press another kiss to Aleks’ lips… and another, and another after that, until they’re constantly kissing one another but Brett miraculously finds a window in all of that to tilt his head away from Aleks and Aleks huffs a little when he realizes he just kissed Brett’s cheek.

“I wasn’t done kissing you.” Aleks chides.

“Hey, nobody likes kissing you more than me,” Brett assuages, “but I don’t think you’ll mind if I stop it so I can touch your body all over.” He pulls his head back some to look Aleks’ body up and down before he gazes into his eyes with a knowing look, even running his hands down to grab Aleks’ asscheeks in both of his hands and squeezing them.

“Ooh, yeah, I can get into that.” Aleks waggles his eyebrows and grins, bringing the hand that was on Brett’s face over to the shelf on the wall. As he grabs the body wash, he moves his mouth by Brett’s ear to whisper against the shell: “Especially if it means you’ll get into _me_  pretty soon.”

Brett whistles lowly and thrusts his hips into Aleks’ to briefly grind their hardening cocks together, delighting in Aleks’ moan while he too, moves his mouth by his ear to whisper. “Baby, you say things like _that_  and I’m not even gonna get a chance to worship this hot body because I’ll be too busy bending it over so I can fuck the hell out of it.”

Aleks grips onto Brett’s shoulder to anchor himself and he blinks ahead at the wall behind Brett, watching as the water drips down the tile. He breathes in deeply to settle the calescent thoughts in his mind before making his retort. “I mean, I can have both. Worship my body now, fuck the hell out of it later… like, soon later. The next 30 minutes later.”

Brett quirks a grin and nods his head, patting Aleks’ ass before he lets go. “Alright, deal. Hand me the body wash.”

Aleks hands over the body wash to Brett before he turns his back to him, tilting his head back and closing his eyes so the water won’t directly hit his face. A smile slowly graces his countenance as Brett presses the front of his body to his back, those big hands of his grabbing his shoulders before they slowly work down his arms.

 

“People joke that you should lay off the donuts but you seriously look fine.” Brett shrugs and splays his fingers out along the backs of Aleks’ hands, slotting them through the empty spaces in between Aleks’ fingers and curling his fingers in, inwardly rejoicing when Aleks curls his as well. “There are so many fucking beautiful parts to your body, babe.”

Aleks hums and brings their joined hands up over the pecs of his chest, resting his head back onto Brett’s shoulder. “What parts of me do you like the most?”

“That’s like asking me what the favorite breath I ever took was.” Brett’s chuckle is a soft rumble against Aleks’ ear and he softly presses a kiss underneath the lobe. “But alright… I can humor you.” He wets his lips before he latches his teeth into the side of Aleks’ neck and Aleks gasps at the breach, his eyes lidding shut as Brett sucks on his skin. He pulls off a minute later and soothes the newly made hickey by lapping at it with his tongue before he kisses back up to Aleks’ ear to whisper into it again.

“I love your arms and the sleeves you have,” Brett praises, “it’s very clear that they were done by a professional and not some back alley artist charging a penny. Same can be said for all your tattoos.”

Damn right they got done by a professional! If Aleks is going to have something permanently inked on his skin, he’s gonna see a professional and he won’t mind paying big bucks to do it. He never gets tired of people praising his tattoos and asking questions but especially if that person doing it is his boyfriend, whose opinion he cares the most for out of anybody else, and when his boyfriend is about to praise him for assumedly every single body part of his, Aleks is going to stay silent and let the words flow from his perfectly skilled mouth.

Brett peeks down Aleks’ body over his shoulder and squeezes his hands before he removes his own from the grip, squeezing out more of the body wash onto his hands. He grabs onto Aleks’ pecs again and rubs the wash in, sliding his hands slowly down his torso to hold onto his stomach. “And I love your stomach. I love it when your shirts ride up and I can see that bit of pudge poking out,” he chuckles, “and it’s really hard not to just reach out and touch it.”

He bites at his own lip and watches his fingers splay out over Aleks’ stomach, moving them over by his sides and hips before he gently presses the tips of his fingers into the skin. “I don’t know if this is a thing or not, but you have a great silhouette.” Brett’s fingers crawl over to the sides of his body and he very delicately ghosts them upwards, the slight edge of his nails grazing over the pale skin. “The lines of your body come together so nicely and nothing looks disproportionate. It all works.”

Aleks feels Brett’s cock twitch against the crack of his ass and he rolls his lips together as he grinds his ass back against him, tilting his head ever so slightly to whisper against Brett’s mouth. “Think I can feel how much you love my… silhouette?” His face slightly scrunches. “Was that the word you used?”

“It was.” Brett chuckles again and nods, his fingers gliding back down Aleks’ sides. “Want me to keep going? Honestly, I can go all day because I love literally every single part of your body. Your face is number one but that’s kind of separate, isn’t it?”

“I’d agree with that... “ Aleks hums and opens his eyes, looking off to the side in contemplation. Like most people in the world, he loves the praise and he’ll never tire of hearing Brett say nice things about him buuuuut he also like, really wants to get fucked by him. A scale manifests in his head, teetering back and forth between the two options but the scale explodes into dust and his mind runs blank when there’re suddenly hands spreading apart his asscheeks and hot breathing against his ear.

“While you think about that, I’ll tell you what I love the _most_  about your body.” Brett says lowly through gritted teeth. “I fucking love your ass. It’s so soft and it bruises so easily but it’s tight too, so _fucking_ tight.” He darts his tongue out to lick along his lips as he thrusts against Aleks’ hole, giving a devious little chuckle when Aleks whimpers.

_I need him in me so bad..._

“I love those little noises you make too.” Brett casually adds on. “Or any sound. Really, just your voice in general is nice. I love listening-”

“You love listening to my voice, yeah, thanks, I appreciate it a lot but can you fuck me now?” Aleks asks as he looks over to Brett, dark brown eyes flashing bright in a quick second of hope.

Brett blinks a few times and beams at his boyfriend, bringing a finger up in his line of sight to point at him. “You know what else I love? How direct you are. You just come right out with-”

“BRETT.”

“Even your impatience is hot sometimes.” Brett winks and wraps his arm around Aleks’ shoulder from the front to press him back against his body, grabbing ahold of his hardness with the other hand.

Aleks holds his hands up to press them flat against the shower walls and he actually breathes out a sigh of relief at the knowledge that Brett will be inside him soon. The pulse in his throat is beating louder now, beating faster, and the rest of his body thrums in anticipation to follow suit. He sort of hates himself for it but Brett’s cock drives him a little crazy and he’s only completely satisfied when every inch of him is fully inside, all the way to the hilt and balls nestled firmly against his ass, the tight ass that Brett loves so much. Ha, looks like his ass drives Brett a little crazy too.

 

It looks like that very well might happen because soon, Brett is pushing through the rim of his hole, spreading his inner walls more and more with each inch that slides inside. Aleks’ eyes flutter shut and his head lulls back in ecstasy, his mouth breaking open into a wide smile of pure bliss as the entirety of Brett’s thick length settles inside him along with a long sigh from Brett’s mouth.

“Oh god, fuck me, _yes.”_ Aleks breathes out a chuckle and rolls his hips around in a circle, running his teeth along his bottom lip. “Thank you, Brett, _thank you.”_ He mewls.

“I love it when you genuinely thank me. Makes a man feel good, ya know?” Brett blows out a breath as he tries to adjust to the wonderful heat encasing him and the hand that was once on his own cock has now moved to rest over Aleks’ upper thigh, fingers splaying among the skin. “Like, emotionally because right now, physically? I feel fucking _amazing,_ holy shit.”

“Feel too amazing you can’t fuck me?” Aleks asks as he brings himself forward before he pushes back onto Brett with a moan. “Or do I gotta do the work?”

“Would be pretty hot,” Brett notes in a strained tone, “but I did say I wanted to fuck the hell out of you earlier. I don’t wanna go back on my word.”

“Then don’t go back on it. C’mon, fuck me.”

“I will, but I do want one thing.”

“I’m not begging.”

“Come on, it’d-”

“I’ll legit walk out if you make me beg.”

Brett scoffs and brings his head around to look at Aleks from the side. “Yeah, that’d be an interesting game - let’s see who makes the other more crazy, me with your ass, or you with my cock. I love you more than anything, Aleks, but I’m winning that one.”

Aleks feels Brett’s eyes boring into his face and so he turns his head to look him straight in the eyes, raising an eyebrow. “Do you really wanna test that?”

Brett purses his lips together and nods. “Yeah, I really would. Because you and I both know-”

“Okay.” Aleks shrugs and takes his hands off the wall, grabbing onto the arm around his chest so he can attempt to move himself off Brett but then Brett tightens the hold around his shoulders and slams his other hand onto the tiled wall in front of them, huffing a breath through his nose against Aleks’ neck.

 **“Stay.”**  Brett demands through gritted teeth against Aleks’ ear. “Don’t you **fucking** move.”

An inkling of a smirk appears on Aleks’ face and the adrenaline racing through him forces out a hot burst of air past his lips. Usually, Aleks _is_  the one to crave Brett’s cock more but with the way Brett has been praising him just now, he decided to take a chance and it looks like that chance paid off! Brett’s secret, manipulative nature is seeping into his own personality and Aleks is really loving it.

“Yes, sir.” Aleks says, but he’s barely done saying the second word before Brett is ruthlessly thrusting into him with no warning and a sudden shout is torn from his throat. He knew exactly what he was doing, playing with fire like this, so he’s not at all surprised at Brett’s quick and effortless shift into dominance.

In fact, Brett can easily move back and forth between being this dominant force of nature or this sweet, nurturing teddy bear and Aleks got a good taste of the latter minutes prior. That’ll probably make one more appearance before the end of the night but right now? Aleks doesn’t mind Brett using his body that he just voiced all his appreciation for.

 

The hand Brett has on the wall moves to roughly grab Aleks’ chin and Aleks whines loudly when Brett nearly crushes it with his nails, his mouth scrunching from the force. Aleks’ hands shoot forward to rest flat on the wall to keep himself up as Brett murmurs dirty words into his ear.

“You think you’re so fucking clever, huh?” Brett asks, hissing through his teeth as the pleasure in his body sharply rises. “You think you can win these games between us and sure, you might win the little battles but you and I both know who’s in charge. Go ahead and say it - who’s in charge?”

“Y-You.” Aleks stammers. “It’s you.” His whimper manages to come out louder and evolves into a whine when Brett smacks his face. “Br-Brett, it’s you, Brett! Brett’s in charge!”

“Damn fucking right, don’t you forget it.” Brett reminds him with one more smack before he grabs onto Aleks’ hip in a bruising grip, much like the one he had on his chin, and he keeps going with the savage, animalistic thrusts, their skin smacking together in an almost obscene fashion. “God, you feel so good around me. You think so? You think I feel good, Aleks, huh?”

“Of course, Brett.” Aleks whines and he tilts his head over to the side when Brett suddenly latches onto his neck, right below the hickey he had made prior to all their shower activities. “Y-You feel so much better than anybody else, and bigger, _fuck,_ you’re so much bigger and it fills me up so much.”

“And we both know how much you love being full, isn’t that right?” Brett mumbles against the skin, the hand to the arm on Aleks’ chest moving upwards to prod his fingers against Aleks’ lips. “How about we fill both of these holes of yours, huh, babe?”

Aleks closes his eyes and graciously accepts the two fingers with a moan, trying his best to suck on them as good as Brett wants which is pretty hard considering how, you know, _hard_  Brett is fucking him but then, maybe that’s the point. Brett can be vicious if he has to and he’ll be damn good at it. He’s good at any role he plays.

Brett lets go of Aleks’ neck to observe the beautiful way the red mark looks on his skin but when he glances over to the shower head, he finds a moment of clarity through all the sexual haze that brings him back to reality and the reality is that this shower is real fucking cold all of a sudden, what the fuck? He didn’t think they were in here for too long! Admittedly, he’s hot from everything they’ve been doing in the shower but he’d much rather do this without chilling needles piercing into either of their skin.

He thins his lips as he slows to a stop inside Aleks, pulling the fingers out of his mouth as well and Aleks groans in annoyance at the loss of some of his favorite feelings. “Yo, why’d you stop? If you think after all that, I’m going to beg-”

“Let’s take this outside the shower, what do you say? We can uh…” Brett breathes in and looks out the glass doors, moving his hand over to wipe off the condensation to look through it clearly. “I dunno, there’s a perfectly good mirror we can fuck in front of. Doubt you wanna keep fucking when the water goes cold, remember what happened last time?”

Aleks looks down to the shower floor with pursed lips at the memory of his hardened cock softening in the middle of sex and his shivering body in a cold shower with Brett - his boyfriend has a great point. Shower sex, although hot (literally!) for the first few minutes, can really become the opposite if they’re not aware. Which isn’t to say it should be taken from their sexual repertoire immediately because that was a fucking great way to start off sex for the night!

“Yeah, we’ll fuck in front of the mirrors.” Brett nods and pats Aleks’ shoulders, grabbing ahold of them to steady himself as he pulls out. “Okay, go, go, I really need to be in you again.”

Aleks snorts as he opens the glass doors, stepping out to walk over to the counter. “Thought you said you were in charge.” He says as he looks at himself in the reflection, running his fingers back through his hair, ruffling it up some and not thinking much of his tease… or so that’s the impression he gives off. He knows exactly what Brett is going to do after that comment and he’s glad to be proven right when Brett threads his fingers through the back of his hair, pushing him down against the counter by his back to have him cleanly bent over the counter.

“What was that?” Brett asks, raising an eyebrow as he stares into their reflection. “You wanna say that again louder for me?” He spanks Aleks’ ass and pulls his head back by the hair to make him whine. “Huh? Tell me who’s in charge again.”

“Brett’s in charge.” Aleks lids his eyes open, pupils dipping down to the red marks on his neck before they gaze up at Brett’s mirrored image, of his hairy, naked body positioned right behind. Their bodies sort of complement one another, Aleks thinks. Brett is hairy, tan, and big, while his own is mostly hairless, porcelain, and slender. He likes the many differences in their appearance because he finds it sort of heartwarming, in a way, that they look so different but think and share almost the same thoughts, the same sense of humor, etc.

Right now, however, is not the time to be sentimental. They can save that for afterwards.

 

Brett shoves himself back inside Aleks and starts with slow thrusts but they quickly move back to the brutal cadence he had in the shower and Aleks watches Brett in the mirror as best as he can, how Brett’s eyes flicker up into their reflection to intensely stare at him with a burning passion, how his mouth parts open as various noises of pleasure spill from his lips. Brett’s the hottest fucking person that Aleks has ever seen so he doesn’t wanna tear his eyes away from the sight of Brett fucking him but it all feels so good, _too_  good, and he slams his eyes shut to focus on the pleasure building up inside his body.

“Ohhhhh, Brett, _Brett,_ baby, give it to me.” Aleks pleads with a high moan, holding onto the edge of the counter tightly with one hand while the other arm crosses on top. “Fuck my hole, fuck it as fucking hard as you-” He gasps in pain when Brett pulls back on his hair once more and it forces his eyes back open and, judging by the look on Brett’s face and the fact that he stopped fucking him _again,_ maybe that was the idea.

“Look at me.” Brett breathes, wetting his lips. “Don’t fucking look away, you’re gonna watch yourself get fucked stupid. You look away once, I’m gonna stop and you’ll _have_  to beg for me to fuck you. Understand?”

_He’s so fucking good at this, what the fuck?_

Aleks’ tongue pokes around the inside of his cheek, not too pleased by the demand but as long as he keeps his eyes open, continues to look into the mirror, it’ll be fine. “I understand.”

“You understand what?”

“I understand that if I look away, I’ll have to beg for you to fuck me.”

Brett strokes back through Aleks’ hair in a condescending manner and leans down to kiss his cheek. “Good boy.” He says quietly. “It’s not hard to follow a few rules, isn’t it, babe?”

“N-Not hard at all, babe.”

“I sort of wish everybody else could see you the way I can right now...” Brett sighs and stands up straight to look at their reflections and grabs onto Aleks’ hips to immediately begin hammering into him again, basking in the addicting symphony of Aleks’ pleasure. “... bent over for me, doing what I say like a good boy. Your rebellious, bad boy image would be shattered juuuuust like that.”

Ha, that would be something! And Aleks would actually fucking die if anybody caught him and Brett fucking because he might joke about dicks and getting fucked on camera but it’s another to like, have it be confirmed that it isn’t a joke and he really is a bit of a submissive slut… and he wasn’t even like that before Brett! But as you know, he goes a bit crazy for Brett’s cock. To be fair, he goes crazy for Brett in general because he’s a fucking masterpiece of a man.

“I’m _your_  good boy, Brett.” Aleks snakes the hand that was holding onto the counter downwards to jerk his own cock in time with Brett’s thrusts, not that he really needs to but it definitely adds to his pleasure. “You’re the only one that should know.”

“Ooh, so I’m special?” Brett chuckles lowly and raises an eyebrow at Aleks. “Am I going to be praised now?”

_Not a bad idea..._

“Yeah, you’re special” Aleks nods, “and I love everything about you. Fuck, especially the way you fuck me, you fuck me so _fucking_  good every time like, how do you always fuck me so good?” His lips purse out into a loud mewl and his eyes begin to flutter shut in his pleasure but Aleks notices and squints them before it can reach that point.

Although it gets hard to do when Brett decides to press his chest firmly along his back, which in turn, shifts the angle of his thrusts juuuuust right to hit the bundle of nerves deep inside. Aleks loudly cries out and jerks his hand quicker, his other hand clenching tightly into a fist as his head throws back onto Brett’s shoulder. “Oh god, especially when you fuck me like _that,_ Brett, thank you…”

“No, no, thank _you,_ Aleks.” Brett purrs into his ear as he snakes his hands around Aleks from behind to rest them over Aleks’ pecs. “Thank you for letting me fuck this hot ass whenever I want, baby.”

Aleks feels the need to thank Brett again for being so sweet to him right now, even through his dominant facade, but he doesn’t wanna go into an endless cycle of thanking each other. He is, however, getting rather close to his climax - there’s a pressure pooling in his stomach and slowly moving upwards, permeating through his veins and his breaths grow stunted as a heightened need for oxygen becomes a priority.

Coincidentally enough, he thinks Brett is close too and he can tell by the way he’s sort of rutting inside him, how his breathing turns almost desperate and labored. Brett looks back up into the mirror, growling as his dark brown eyes meet Aleks’ own and the lust flashes over the both of their faces. Aleks begins to push back on Brett’s length to help the both of them reach their orgasms quicker, trying his best to meet his rhythm.

 

“You gonna come for me, Aleks?” Brett breathes. “And are you gonna take every single drop of mine like a good boy?”

“Yes,” Aleks nods quickly, “fill me up with your come, Brett, _please._ I’m going - oh god, oh _fuck me,_ Brett…” He trails off as the pleasure spills over to trigger his own orgasm, crying out as he roughly and crazily pushes back onto Brett, and then arching into his own hand as he chases the intense pleasure.

“That’s it, baby, come for me,” Brett breathes into his ear, digging his nails hard into the skin of his pecs to anchor himself. “God, you are so _fucking_  hot right now, I can’t take it… fuck, here it is.” He ducks his head and presses his face into Aleks’ neck to sink his teeth, groaning and moaning like some savage beast as he rides out his orgasm inside Aleks’ tight warmth, rocking his hips back and forth erratically as the come spills out of his cock to coat the entirety of Aleks’ inner walls in a white mess.

Aleks’ load shoots onto the counters, his hand quickening for every drop of come that makes it on but after the highest point of his orgasm, the speed gradually declines and he lazily jerks himself off. He rests his cheek onto the countertop and slows his hand to a stop before he rests that on top of the counter, closing his eyes and running the other clean hand back through his hair to grab at some strands.

Brett has now released his mouth from Aleks’ neck to kiss down the line of his spine, and then he kisses back up to the nape of his neck before he wraps his arms around his waist. With a resounding hum, he kisses Aleks’ cheek with a small smile and then rests his chin on top of his shoulder. “I really like watching us fuck.” He muses aloud. “Specifically, I like watching you.”

Aleks huffs a chuckle through his nose. “You wanna film it next time?”

“Could be a great way to end RTX, filming a sex tape.”

“We can also film one like, later tonight and show it at our panel tomorrow.” Aleks teases. “Fans would love that.”

“Yeah, if it were you and James.” Brett scoffs and looks into the mirror. “We’re so much hotter, if you ask me.”

“Fuck me so much better too.” And then Aleks furrows his eyebrows, eyes opening to shift back and forth. “Not that I’ve ever fucked James. I mean, you’re just better than everybody so-”

“I get it.” Brett chuckles and presses a kiss to Aleks’ shoulder. “Wanna stay like this for a few minutes, clean up our mess, then cuddle?”

“Sounds like a great way to end a night.”

“Sounds like a great way to bring in RTX.”

 

Aleks admittedly wasn’t in an RTX mood at all today. He figured he would find the vibe for it tomorrow during the Patreon meetup after seeing their fans and then he’d get into the spirit but there’s just something about Brett’s dick that recharges him and inspires him to take on the rest of the world. So yeah, all of this was definitely a great way to usher in the week of RTX - and it’s going to be a great way to end it as well.

… but he really hopes Brett is serious about making that sex tape.


End file.
